


Captured Moments

by lettalady



Series: Daddy!Tom [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the Daddy!Tom series: playing on the playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Moments

He has her little hand ensnared in his as they walk through the park with you trailing behind them. You’ve captured the moment on film already, father and daughter on a mission to make it to the playground. She’s nearly jogging to keep up even though he has slowed his pace considerably - her tiny legs are no match for his long stride.

She’s growing up so quickly. Once upon a time he would have just scooped her up into his arms to speed up the arrival at their destination - but she told him - in her determined  _Daddy-don’t_  voice - that she wanted to walk.  _She’s a big girl, now._

He’s thoroughly wrapped around her little finger and loving every minute of it. “What are we going to do first, sweetheart? The swings? The slide?” 

She has to tilt her head back so far to look up at him. You snap another photo of the pair. She just smiles up at him before looking over her shoulder at you. “Mommy! Come on, Mommy!”

She gets irritated over your insistence on taking photos. She doesn’t understand, yet, how fleeting the moments are. One day she’ll thank you for capturing the memories for her.

Now both of them are looking back at you. He laughs while she waves her free hand in your direction, insisting that you join them. “Yes, Mommy. Come on.” 

You let your camera hang from its strap over your shoulder again and accept her little hand in your own. How you adore the touch of those little fingers. Sometimes, when her face is contorted while she’s deep in thought, she more closely resembles you - but when she smiles she looks exactly like her father. 


End file.
